ME:N7 NPCs
A listing of Mass Effect: N7 NPCs by faction Corsair Project Dr. Lisa Alfonto Female, Human * System Alliance psychiatric therapist, and the psychiatric therapist of the Corsair Project, it is her decision on the mental strength of the members, that controls whether or not they continue in their training or wash out. She takes her job very seriously. She is one of only three people who know all Corsair Project members by name and face. Kyle "Buc" Buchannan Male, Human * Distinguished and hard-nosed helmsman of the SSV Gettysburg. General Jason Kelsoss Male, Human * General of the Systems Alliance, he has a strong drive to see humanity to advance in stature throughout the galaxy. He is one of the founding fathers of the Corsair Project, and all Human members were directly chosen by him. He is one of only three people that know the Corsair Project members by name and face. General Isidoro Nephrendus Male, Turian * Opinionated and gruff General of the Turian Heirarchy. He is one of the founding fathers of the Corsair Project, and all Turian members were directly chosen by him. He is one of only three people that know the Corsair Project members by name and face. Asari Republic Commander Katka Tolanda Female, Asari * Asari commando assigned to the Destiny Ascension for the protection of the Council. She fought with ADAMS CHARACTER in "The Battle of the Citadel" and was the only commando survivor in the final defense of the life pods Systems Alliance Dr. Lisa Alfonto Female, Human * (see Corsair Project) Chief Logan Banks Male, Human * Sentinel ex-squadmate of ADAMS CHARACTER aboard the Dreadnaught Fuji and died while defending the Council aboard the Destiny Ascension during "The Battle of the Citadel" Instuctor Mathew Jackson Male, Human * Specialist ICT "N-School" instructor, like all instructors at ICT he must practice what he preaches. Every instuctor must reach at least have reached the "N" level he teaches. Jackson is personally N6. Corporal Patrick Johnson Male, Human * Sentinel ex-squadmate of ADAMS CHARACTER aboard the Dreadnaught Fuji and fought with him in "The Battle of the Citadel" General Jason Kelsoss Male, Human * (see Corsair Project) Dr. Jan Lexington Female, Human * System Alliance medical doctor. She throughly checked each member of the Corsair Project for their physical ability to go through the trails of N7 training. Though she is ignorant of any real information about the Project. Admiral Kozlof Maruska Male, Human * Military training innovator, and creator of the Interplanetary Combatives Training (ICT), the Systems Alliance's premier school for leadership and combat expertise. Also known as "N" school. He felt that no training drill or classroom instruction could compare to ten minutes of experience. With that said, ICT involves a never ending combat exercise throughout the training, at a minimum of twenty hours a day. Simulating the hardships and of real life experiences. Though not offically with the project, he personally designed the training program for all Corsair Project members. Turian Heirarchy Chief Takis Ianos Male, Turian * Tech specialist and ex-squadmate of Flix during his second tour with the Turian military, serving with him on the Dreadnaught War Hammer and fought with Flix during "The Battle of the Citadel" General Isidoro Nephrendus Male, Turian * (see Corsair Project) Coropral Adelphos NikIas Male, Turian * Ex-squadmate of Flix during his second tour with the Turian military, serving with him on the Dreadnaught War Hammer and died while hacking the mainframe of the Destiny Ascension during "The Battle of the Citadel" Instructor Lyans Philandros Male, Turian * Speciallist training instructor for the Turian Heirarchy elite forces, he was brought in to ICT to help train members of the Corsair Project. Although he has no knowledge of the project itself. General Cloelius Severus Male, Turian * General in the Turian Hiearchy, he is straight as they come. He is currently and adamantly searching through discrepancies in the budget. Category: ME:N7